<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what the fuck? by marsiguess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061290">what the fuck?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsiguess/pseuds/marsiguess'>marsiguess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Making Out, Other, Secret Relationship, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsiguess/pseuds/marsiguess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Reggie have been secretly dating for a while now, and Luke seems to have caught on to that. Who would have taken Luke Patterson as such an observant guy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), reggie peters/reader, reggie peters/y/n, reggie peters/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what the fuck?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whats upp this is short and just something i wanted to get out lol. Requests are open for Reggie on tumblr by the way! I'm also marsiguess there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a shame your parents don't use their cool-as-hell pool."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Their loss. But you know. There’s kinda no one around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Funny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flashed that smile that made all the Sunset Curve fangirls melt and swam to you, your faces now inches from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’re so stupid," you let out a laugh before closing the space between you, kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn't get to keep on for long before you heard Reggie's name being called from outside, making you jump far from each other. The voice you heard was definitely Luke's. You all really did have this habit of randomly showing up at each other’s places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luke?" Reggie yelled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude we called you like three times!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're at the pool!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh sweet!" Luke exclaimed, and you heard the back porch being unlocked. In a few seconds, Luke (and Alex apparently) were standing above you by the edge of the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y/n?" Alex asked, brows furrowed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh why are you here?" Luke asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay rude? I just came by and we decided to go for a swim."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just came by. For no reason."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you not just do the same thing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They have a point."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever. We’re going in!" With that, Luke took his shirt off in one swift motion, throwing it somewhere behind him on the floor, not caring about where it landed, and jumped into the pool. Alex went for a softer approach, taking his shirt off slowly and putting it on the floor with a safe distance from the pool, so it wouldn't get wet, before stepping in. The difference between them was loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay you gotta tell me what’s going on." Luke had cornered you as you were on your way to get changed after a few hours by the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This was a date right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh. This?" You motioned between you and him. "I'm sorry to break it to you, loverboy-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You and Reggie dumbass!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a nervous laugh. "What? No! I just came by!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you were bored?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're wearing his shirt because?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I didn’t come here planning on swimming, idiot!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh. I don’t buy it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well okay." You pushed him aside and walked up to Reggie's guest room, where you'd left your clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye Reggie!" Alex said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie just waved you all goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wait!" Luke stopped walking. "We should do something tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," you agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What should we do?" Alex asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could go to the movies?" Reggie suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a laugh. "Think we have the money for that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could just go to the beach," Alex offered. Not a bad idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean yeah. It’s pretty hot outside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke looked at you with a quirked brow, and you knew it was about you having your arms crossed against your chest because of the night breeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When the sun is out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine by me," Reggie agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Eight?" Alex asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I'm not waking up at eight on a saturday!” You exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's too early! It’s gotta be at least ten!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh but then that's no fun! We don’t wanna catch the 12AM sun, we're gonna go home looking like shrimp." Luke intervened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But I hate you. You should know that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blew you a kiss. "Love you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex turned to you, signaling he wanted to get going. "Okay. Eight AM tomorrow then. Bye Reggie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye Reggie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye Reggie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're really not gonna talk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so persistent about this? I already told you there’s nothing going on!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Right, Alex didn’t know what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well they- are hiding something from us. and I think it has something to do with Reggie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," was all Alex said. He looked like he knew something. You didn't ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I know there's something and I'm gonna find out what it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well sherlock Holmes, be my guest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh actually can I? Fought with my dad this morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can’t you go to Alex?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don’t think Alex wants any more trouble having to do with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You frowned in confusion. "He catch you together again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I'm just trying to keep things cool. I think uh- I think I'm gonna tell them about it. Soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Just trying to make some money in case they kick me out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're not gonna kick you out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can’t really know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Fine. But you gotta get in through the window cause my mom's at home tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we eat something? I'm starving."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah when she's asleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you really not gonna tell me?" You were both sat by the kitchen counter now, making sandwiches, your mom long gone asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was getting annoying. Since when did Luke Patterson become so observant?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my fucking god! I forgot how annoying you can be when you want to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please? I can see the way you look at each other!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do we look at each other?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like you're in love or something!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luke Patterson are you officially going crazy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just tell me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't a slumber party, Patterson, we’re not braiding each other’s hair and talking about boys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about Alex then!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well what do you wanna know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sleep in my room, eat my food and now you want me to paint your nails?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were my best friend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the beach! No one at the beach is gonna care if your nails are painted or not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine! But you’ll paint them when we get back?” Luke pleaded, and you rolled your eyes, making sure he saw it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But you’re annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta have something in my favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were done packing pretty soon, and went on your way to meet by Reggie’s place. Alex was already there when you arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost 9!” Alex exclaimed, and Luke walked up to him, draping an arm around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Y/N here wouldn’t wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking liar? He literally bugged me for twenty minutes about painting his nails! Why would you willingly date him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed. “Trust me that’s something I ask myself everyday.” Luke pinched his cheeks, knowing he was joking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you be cheesy somewhere else?” Reggie asked, eyes squinting because of the sun. He went inside the house and came back quickly with shades on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just mad you’re single.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not s- mad. I’m not mad. Just uh- annoyed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at Reggie weird. Luke looked at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird. Neither said anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie’s parents weren’t exactly poor. He lived right in front of the beach, so the way there was really just crossing the street. You settle yourselves down and stayed there, in silence, as you took the view in for a bit. And then obviously enough time passed so that Luke couldn’t take staying still anymore, and he dragged you all to the water. The water, which was stupidly fucking cold, which got all three of you yelling at him for, to which he just laughed a response. Jerk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stayed there for a while, not really doing anything but occasionally throwing water at each other, until it was about 10. By then, you were all really hungry, so you decided to just leave. Reggie’s parent’s were on a trip, so you had the house to yourselves, and you got to making lunch. Everyone wanted something different, so you just ended up making everything, which got you weird combinations like ramen noodles and tomato soup. Who the fuck eats tomato soup for lunch anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you were done, you barely had the energy to change, just letting your clothed air-dry as you still wore them. It was a really hot day, to be fair, so it didn’t take long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys wanna write something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we can stand,” Luke pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on we haven’t written in days!” Alex said, getting up right away. You didn’t feel like it, but he was right, so you reluctantly did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on you babies. Where’s the bass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie lazily pointed to the guest room, and you nodded before getting on your way to grab it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They know their way around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you guys making this so hard? Just say you’re into each other and go out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You <em>are</em> into them, aren't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here! Okay no drums but I do think you brought the drumsticks?” Alex confirmed with a nod. “So that’s good enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what did you expect?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the day after you went to the beach, and Luke, who had insisted on staying in the water longer than everyone else, had a cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes, but couldn’t contain a smile. You couldn’t contain one yourself. They really were cute together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Bobby should be back by now, we should go get him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In this state?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that terrible!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie laughed. “Yeah man sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m offended!” He grabbed Alex by the wrist, forcing him to stand up from the chair by the dining table. “We’re going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay,” Luke said, a smirk forming on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be right back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, they left in a second, leaving you and Reggie puzzled, with the house to yourselves for at least a little while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>teenagers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” You asked in the midst of your giddy laughter. Whenever you made out with him, it felt like you were floating. It was this weird feeling of being alone in the world, not in a bad way, at all. Right now he was staring at you as you tried to kiss him, and you weren’t getting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just pretty.” You were sitting on the couch, your back pressed to the side of it, him being right in front of you, your faces inches from each other, your bodies flushed. He had both his hands on your jaw and you had yours around his neck, and this was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel your cheeks burn. It wasn’t fair, you know? The way he knew just how to do that. And how aware he was of it! You could see it on his face, he was very clearly proud of himself for having that kind of effect on you. Who would’ve known, Reggie Peters, sweetest guy you knew, had a thing for getting you flustered. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled that dumb, goofy smile of his, the one that really made you fall in love. “You know I think we should tell them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. They seem to be pretty supportive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess. Fine. When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Soon. Today? When they’re back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You thought about it. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded excitedly in approval before leaning in again. Kissing Reggie was always sweet, no matter what. You could be making out at full speed, like the world was ending, and you would still feel loved, appreciated. You didn’t know how he managed to do it, but you supposed it was Reggie, after all. This was one of those instances. He was eager, fast, but still caring. It usually happened when he got excited about something, like a new riff he wrote and was proud of himself for, or some cool clothes he found, or, well, like right now, you supposed because you’d decided to finally tell your friends you were dating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t keep yourself from commenting about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re eager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hot.” You were always taken aback when he said things like that. Sure, Reggie wasn’t just that sweet innocent childish boy everyone insisted on seeing him as, but it was always odd seeing him get like that. In a good way, obviously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He resumed to kissing you, his hand descending to your waist, pulling you even closer. Suddenly, your back was pressed against the couch seat, and he was on top of you, but he was really careful as to not press his full weight on you, as he always was. You were certain this boy would be the death of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laced your hand to the hair on the back of his head, deepening the kiss even more, and he grabbed your other wrist with his own, pinning it right beside your face before intertwining your fingers with his. It was about these sweet little fraction-of-a-second moments. It was intimate in a special way with him, and it was hot and it was sweet at the same time and your head felt like it was buzzing, unable to think of anything else, really. Then you could feel his hand move down your waist to one of your thighs and he had the nerve to smirk against your lips when you let out a sigh and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay what the fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were startled, immediately jumping away from each other, ending up at opposite ends of the sofa, both panting, not having realized how out of breath you’d been until you pulled away. At the entrance of the living room stood Luke, Alex and Bobby, who apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotten back from his trip, all looking flustered. Bobby and Alex were looking anywhere but at you, but Luke was wide-eyed, making direct eye contact with you specifically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> hiding something from me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Surprise?” Shit, you were never gonna live this one down, were you?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't go too hard on me for the ending lmao i barely ever even write kissing scenes, makeout scenes are a first for me. Also take reggie seriously!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>